forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:93.34.115.173
Welcome! Well met, 93.34.115.173, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Bren Tallsword page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. ' '. It's the best way to keep track of your contributions, to modify the way you view the wiki, and helps us communicate with you and you with us. We're also less likely to revert your edits if we know who you are and can confirm them with you. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 14:40, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Keep up the work! Great Work Just wanted to say you've made some great and regular contributions lately. Would you consider creating an account? Either way I hope you stick around.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 15:24, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Please Sign Up Please create a user account so that you can get better credit for your contributions and so that we can more readily communicate with you about your edits and created articles. ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:44, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Quote Characters Thank you for your good additions to this wiki. I still wish that you would sign up, but at least you are making good new articles! Thanks! This is a minor thing, but it can lead to some major problems with searching and linking. Please be careful not to use curly quotes of any kind on this wiki (‘, ’, “, or ”). We only use straight quotes (' and "). ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:08, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Advice Hi. Thanks for your additions to the wiki. I have some advice to give you to improve your articles. We've been checking on your new articles and making corrections to grammar, spelling, links, and general style. Please check the edit histories to see what changes we've made and try using these in follow up articles. Rather than copying existing pages, please use the up-to-date and complete infobox for new articles about people. Please also slow down and take care in writing articles. You made nine articles in the last batch, and I see many were made only three minutes apart. They appear very rushed, with obvious spelling errors and non-functioning links. They are also stubs, with the bare minimum of information. Please spend longer on your articles to ensure accurate information and better spelling and grammar. Please also make fewer articles at a time, so we can more easily keep on top of fixing your work. Finally, please consider making an account, or if you have one, logging in. It helps us to put a name to your work so we can more easily help you, and an account helps you track your own work and be part of the community. Since you haven't responded to the last few messages, I've temporarily blocked your access in order to get your attention. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:53, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Sorry to made too many pages in a single batch. About stub I plan to explain them after reading much of the book. However I noticed a mistake, all the councilors guys were member of the Dale Council of High Dale no of the Dales Council (that gathered people of all Dales) :Excuse me, but are you Unknown User 11? If so, you should just stay logged in. :Okay, I checked the book and it's actually the Council of the High Dale, not the "Dale council" or the "Dale Council of High Dale" that you said. This is why you should take care to read the text carefully and type it accurately in the wiki. We already have a page on the Dales Council, which was a fair assumption, so your incorrect name has caused problems. :I also strongly recommend reading the whole book first before wiki articles. Often, a character may be revealed to be a spy or monster, which changes everything known about them previously and then you need to rewrite the article. You can only tell the full story about a character when you know the full story yourself. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:52, January 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I noticed you were getting the council name wrong again, and also somehow twisting High Castle into "High Dale castle". Once again, please take care to use the name as it appears in the book. Don't make up something different. I've run the bot over your pages to change to the correct names. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:52, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Darkness over Daggerford Hello, whoever you are. Thank you for your articles on the Neverwinter Nights modules. However, please note that this wiki only covers canon and licensed products for the Forgotten Realms, so you have to be careful which modules you work on. As you may have seen, Kingmaker isn't set in the Realms, so it wasn't valid for the wiki. (Neither are ShadowGuard and Witch's Wake before you get there.) In particular, although it's set in the Realms, Darkness over Daggerford isn't an official BioWare expansion, but was released as a user-made mod by a former employee. As such, it can't be accepted on the wiki and the pages for the characters you made will need to be deleted. I'll tag them for now and delete them next week in case you wish to copy your work. On the other hand, Neverwinter Nights 2: Mysteries of Westgate is indeed an official expansion, so that's fine. — BadCatMan (talk) 10:04, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Copy/Pasting Templates You have used some messed up templates on many of your latest pages about people where the sections for the classes/references for the various editions have been moved around. Please just copy/paste the correct templates to make it easier for future editors to add to or correct these pages. Artemaz (talk) 14:04, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :I no understood what you talking about sorry. I usually copy-paste but knew nothing about different edition. If you signal me a correct page to use as example probably I resolve the problem. I no sorry and adieu ::Full templates can be found by clicking the Help menu on the main page then selecting Templates from the dropdown menu. Then click the 2 Infoboxes link and you will see full templates for most of what you will need. Then you just find the correct template (Person, Location, and so on) and copy the gray part under the Usage section. You paste this when you make a new page and fill in whatever information that you have. Artemaz (talk) 13:09, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Thank, this is what I need (but I'm still blocked....) Advice and recommendations Hello again. Thanks for adding your articles to the wiki. However, we'd like to help you make better articles. Incomplete and improperly coded articles don't add much to the wiki, they just take waste other editors' time fixing them and doing proper work on them later. We've been noting some issues and individual Talk pages and in edit summaries. Since you don't seem to have noticed, I've blocked you to save you doing unnecessary work until I was able to contact you properly. As one editor noted at Talk:Thael Sembergelt, citations of books need page numbers so other editors can look up the information. You shouldn't cite just the book. A chapter may be cited, but the citation template needs to be updated to handle it. As we discussed at Talk:Argast, complete and up-to-date infobox templates should be used. While it is okay to copy an existing page when starting out, it should not be a habit. Instead, please use the updated template at when making articles about characters. Please take the time to write complete articles. A potted summary isn't useful for entertaining. Instead, try to tell the complete story of the character, what they're doing, and why. Double-check the information and make sure you use correct spelling, names, and titles. Finally, please either make an account with Wikia to more easily work here, or please log in if you're an existing member. From the contributions list for this account, you appear to be User:Unknown user 11 (though IP addresses can be reused); if so, please log in and adopt these recommendations. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:58, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :Again you all used strange words (I presume from editing world that I don't know). I no knew how use template!!! About pages numbers I had a russian-version ebook without page numbers (it's a long pdf). Last I only edit about this book and knew nobody from this wiki – 93.34.115.173 (talk) 13:47, July 6, 2017‎ (UTC) ::Those are common English words. If you don't understand a word, then ask and I'll explain. But you seem to understand English well enough to write these articles. ::To use the template, just copy and paste it as you do normally. ::Those are not ebooks. They are pirated copies of books and are not legal. They are full of errors from scanning and even vandalism by the people who make them. You shouldn't rely on them. — BadCatMan (talk) 14:01, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Why I'm still blocked??? – 93.34.115.173 (talk) 14:15, July 7, 2017 (UTC) WHY I'M STILL BLOCKED????? – 93.34.115.173 (talk) 13:01, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :You're still blocked because I'm waiting for you to say you understand the advice we gave you, that you know how to use the templates and referencing page numbers, and to talk about writing complete and clear articles. :But now I am certain you are Unknown User 11. You two work on the wiki at the same times. But you work on different days, we never see you two online at the same time. Unknown User 11 goes away, 93.34.115.173 comes in. I blocked this account, then Unknown User 11 reappeared. You have the same project of making incomplete articles for characters. You have the same writing style and the same errors and problems. You've actually admitted to being Unknown User 11 while logged out three times this year, as recorded here. Finally, while Unknown User 11 was working, I upgraded the block on this anonymous account to include the IP address. And Unknown User 11 suddenly stopped working, you reappeared, and shouted at me. Do you have anything to add? You are Unknown User 11 and I don't appreciate being lied to. So I think you can stay blocked. :This is very disappointing. We work very hard to improve your articles for you, to correct your language and fix errors in code, spelling, links, names, and interpretation of the lore. We keep showing you how to do it better. But you don't seem to put any effort into doing better. You might fix one issue, but then neglect two others. Your articles are incomplete, rushed, sloppy, and do little more than take up time and space. You use pirated books and blatantly copy their errors. I have spent many long hours just cleaning up after you, and it is time completely wasted. :And, just for us patiently and politely asking you to do better and showing you how to do better, again and again, you go anonymous, change books, and misrepresent yourself. This is very disrespectful. I've given you two years of patience and now I've run out of it. You can stay blocked until you feel like respecting the community and following wiki policies and suggestions. Good night. — BadCatMan (talk) 15:15, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Why sometime I'm editing while no logged was about my private life and sorry but I no want talk with you!!!!! You are right that was bad lying about and about this I offer my apologies and even accept the block! About mistakes in my edits you always suspected me to do on purpose badly.... I'm always trying to did them at my best (maybe I'm stupid....) To be honest I still no understood why my last edits about All Shadows Fled went so bad, I'm trying to fix but sure I failed. I had no more words about to say!!! - 93.34.115.173 (talk) 15:39, July 8, 2017‎ (UTC) :It's clear that BadCatMan is not saying you are making errors on purpose. We ALL make errors, but you are not taking the advice of the admins and other users to learn from your mistakes and correct your errors. It is incredibly frustrating for others to have to spend time cleaning up the same mistakes (literally since you copy/paste much of the text from your articles into new pages) over and over again. We all have specific projects that we would like to spend time working on for this wiki, but many of us have devoted too much time to fixing your errors. Besides, having a ton of sloppy articles on the wiki makes us look bad as a group to new users. Artemaz (talk) 15:52, July 8, 2017 (UTC) As I said it's no a good sensation that so many people spend time about my edits. I'm REALLY believed myself stupid (in english). Plus I had had problems of all kinds with User:BadCatMan - 93.34.115.173 (talk) 17:05, July 8, 2017‎ (UTC) Okay like I had foresaw Badcatman finally with his great joy had managed to ban me at eternal... I'm sorry to all the others users, despite my many errors I really tried to ade good pages. I hope someone someday could finish pages about All Shadows Fled - 93.34.115.173 (talk) 12:11, July 9, 2017‎ (UTC) :I don't feel any joy in this. I feel relieved, but mostly tired. I don't think you make errors on purpose. I do think you don't care enough not to make them. You just don't try to do better. You have very limited ability with English, so the sensible thing to do is take more care and more time, to get it right. Instead, you rush them out: you post them roughly ten minutes apart, which is only a marginal improvement on the six minutes last year. You do batches of four or five, or even a dozen like last year, without waiting to see what corrections others need to make. I asked you to do only one article a day last year, and in a week you have back to four or five. It's clear you don't check the names of characters and things and don't even finish reading the novel, or even put all the information in the article. Other users here spend much more time to make complete and well-written articles. :If it was just your bad English, we wouldn't mind. Several users here are not native speakers of English, but they take the time to write good articles and we're happy to help fix them. But you keep making the same basic errors: incorrectly spelled names and wrong titles, even in page names; made-up spellings like "Relashunships" (it's Relationships) and completely wrong words like "attired" (it means "clothed" or "dressed", you seem to mean "attracted"; "rappresentative" is wrong, you mean "representative"; and I never worked out "appurtisement" or whatever it was). You could look these things up in a dictionary, but you don't. The names are right in front of you on the page of the book, but you don't check them. Sometimes you write completely wrong descriptions, which you could avoid by just looking up any words you don't understand. You continually copy text into the article, which litters it with broken symbols that break links. We advise you not to use pirated books, because they contain errors and broken text, but you keep doing it. We continually give you suggestions on your Talk page and in edit summaries, and you can check the changes made to your pages, but you seem to usually ignore or forget these. When you do make an improvement, you then fail to fix one or two other things, and forget about it in a few weeks. :We've put a lot of time and effort into trying to help you and clean up your articles but you haven't put in the same time and effort to improve anything. I've already spent an hour writing a very detailed response, and I'm sure you'll post a one-liner in a minute. We've tried to help, and you've been rude and lied to us. Your articles are incomplete stubs that need to be completely rewritten by proper editors later, which isn't useful for the wiki. I think it's better for us all if you take a good long break from the wiki to mature and get some practice. I wish you good luck. — BadCatMan (talk) 14:09, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Just one thing, I truly believed most of my problems in this wiki regard my iteration with you. You couldn't understand me and have an attitude that I HATE (you are no by boss or my father!!!!). Again good luck to all the other users AH please delete my account I no went back in this wiki even if one day YOU cancel the ban AH to be honest I truly believed you had good intention but we no made to have an agreement - 93.34.115.173 (talk) 16:06, July 9, 2017‎ (UTC)